fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure♥ Reborn!
Pretty Cure♥ 'Reborn! '(プリキュア''♥ リボーン! ''Purikyua'♥''' Riboon'') is Curewolfy11's fifth fan-series. Similar to Cure Believe's Lively Reborn Pretty Cure!, this series is about the lead Cures reincarnated in the future. However, the leaders of the Dark Cures (Dark 5, Mirage, and Bad End) will not appear until the sequel, One More Time! Pretty Cure♥ Reborn!. Plot Pretty Cure♥ Reborn! episodes In the year of 2050, life is peaceful for humans, No one remembered the ones who defeated darkness, Pretty Cure. That is, until one day.... Nijino Akari is just a normal girl, trying to forget the weird dreams about "Cure Black" she had every night. When she is lost in the new town she now lives in, she meets a scary-looking girl named Hiyama Hanabi, who tries to help Akari. But suddenly, a weird person who seems to know Hanabi appears, and turned her into a monster! Akari runs away, but meets a creature, Light, who refers to her as Cure Black, and tells her that she's a Pretty Cure.... Characters Pretty Cures Nijino Akari '''- A slightly shy and cheerful 14 year old girl. Akari likes sports, but wants to be better at studying. She gets surprised or scared easily by many things. Akari likes eating and cooking, but her cooking is not delicious at all. She has an obsession with chocolate. Her alter ego is '''Cure Red, and she used to be Cure Black. Her theme color is red and pink, and her powers are related to light and thunder. Hiyama Hanabi/'Blooming Darkness '- An arrogant but kind 14 year old girl. Hanabi has no talent in sports and studying, but her cooking is loved by all of her friends. She has scars on her face, which made Akari scared when she first saw her. Hanabi was born as one of the generals for the villains, but she ran away, not accepting her fate. While she refers to herself as "Ore-sama", she honors the other Pretty Cures and hates anyone who hurts her teammates. Her alter ego is Cure Rose, and she used to be Cure Bloom. '''Her theme color is red and orange, and her powers are related to fire and flowers. As '''Blooming Darkness, her powers are related to darkness and flowers. Chouda Noémie - A quiet and smart 14 year old girl. Noémie is half-french and lived in France for 10 years, so she knows how to speak in that language. She likes studying, but prefers science over any subject. Noémie enjoys reading books, and usually reads one when the other Cures are fighting each other. She likes staring at libraries, and said that she has a "memory" in a library, hinting to her past life. Her alter ego is Cure Prism, and she used to be Cure Dream. Her theme color is magenta and white, and her powers are related to wishes and prisms. Haruda Momo - A relaxed but serious-looking 14 year old girl. Momo loves dancing, but she's too shy to dance in front of everyone. She is a popular member of the Archery Club in her school. Momo likes eating healthy food and tries to make her friends like it too. Music is one of the things she enjoy, but she seems to be tone-deaf. Her alter ego is Cure Pink, and she used to be Cure Peach. Her theme color is pink and magenta, and her powers are related to love and hearts. Shirokawa Mari - A cheerful but mature 10 year old girl. Mari, despite being mature, is quite loud and talkative. She always carries flowers, specifically Jasmines which means friendly, and Pink Roses which symbolizes happiness in Hanakotoba. Mari has a quiet and shy brother named Ren, who she brings everywhere so he would meet some new friends. She seems to be quite sporty and plays soccer once in a while. Her alter ego is Cure Floral, and she used to be Cure Blossom. Her theme color is green, and her powers are related to flowers and plants. Kitano Utau - A stoic but is actually friendly 17 year old girl. Utau is the oldest in the team, but she is actually the most childish. Her parents are strict to her and always gets angry if she doesn't get an A+, but Utau never liked studying. Utau loves music and singing, and loves playing a flute that her old friend bought her. She is not good at sports, with the exception of martial arts such as karate and aikido. Her alter ego is Cure Allegro, and she used to be Cure Melody. Her theme color is purple and indigo, and her powers are related to music. Yukihara Yoshiko '''- A calm and composed 15 year old girl. Yoshiko loves books about witchcraft and magic, and is one of the few members of the unofficial club, the Magic Club. She loves collecting creepy looking dolls and believes that they are posessed, the reason that they're 'awesome'. Yoshiko has an interest in fencing, which makes her respect Noémie who is half-French. She can be a bit shy at first, but is a fun girl to talk to if you're friends with her. Her alter ego is '''Cure Magic, and she used to be Cure Happy. Her theme color is blue and green, and her powers are related to magic. Shirosora Kokoro - A happy-go-lucky and childish 14 year old girl. Kokoro is skilled in anything that involves trump cards, from simple card tricks to poker. She is very creepy when angry, and always carries around a deck of cards that she uses to attack. Besides cards, Kokoro likes winter and snow, and sometimes eats too much ice cream, which makes her get sick alot. She isn't good in keeping secrets, which threatens her Pretty Cure identity. Her alter ego is Cure Heartful, and she used to be Cure Heart. Her theme color is light blue, and her powers are related to ice and hearts. Aisato Yuka - An arrogant but informative 15 year old girl. Yuka's arrogance is only rivaled by Hanabi, but she always has interesting facts to share. She has a love for gossip and is in an unofficial club in the school named the Go Gossip Girls. Yuka is quite intellegent, but wants everyone to praise her for it. She is has no sense of fashion and doesn't know how to dance, even though she likes fashion and dancing. Her alter ego is Cure Loving, and she used to be Cure Lovely. Her theme color is violet and lavender, and her powers are related to love. Villains Others Items Locations Category:Article stubs Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:Pretty Cure♥ Reborn! Category:Fan Series Category:Curewolfy11's Fanseries